


I'll Be Here For You

by Ezalorian



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezalorian/pseuds/Ezalorian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story picks up right after 2x22. This is how I imagine how life on the run would be like for Red and Liz. Possibly multiple chapters. Lizzington.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever story to have written so I hope you enjoy it.

Red sighs as Lizzie laid her head on his shoulders. This was a tense moment for both of them having to flee from the Cabal and the FBI but in that instant Red feels the release of the weight he's been carrying after all these years. But he can't help but feel anxious over the fact that Lizzie knows the truth and he knows firsthand how something like this would surely bring her nightmares.

"What's our plan Red? Where are we going?" Elizabeth says without removing her head form his shoulder.

"Cuba, I have some associates there who will be of great value to us while we let the heat die down." He says, while stifling a yawn.

"This is really it." Elizabeth thinks to herself. She would most probably have to be on the run for the rest of her life and the thought frightens her.

As if Red could read her mind he says, "We'll be fine Lizzie, I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Elizabeth nods and adjusts her head on his shoulder. "Why don't you close your eyes and try to rest Red? I can tell that you're tired. And relax, you're as stiff as a rock.

Red moves his arm around her shoulder for her to feel more comfortable. "Is this alright?"

"Yeah, now rest." She says as she pats his thigh.

He closes his eyes and slowly drifts of to sleep.

Raymond wakes up to the sound of planes landing and taking off which means that they are near their destination. He looks to his side and finds Lizzie sleep peacefully near him. She looks tired and has some minor bruises on her face but she still looks beautiful. He can't help but inhale her scent and anger rises up in him as he remembers that she spent the night with Tom. But that's something that they will have to discuss later, when she is no longer in shock.

As they arrive at the tarmac where his jet is parked he shakes her lightly to wake her up.

"Lizzie, we're here. You can sleep some more on the plane."

She wakes up and rests hear head on her seat.

Raymond exits the car and opens the door for her.

"Let's go" he says with a tired smile

He helps her get out of the car and supports her body with his hand as they climb the stairs to his jet. It took them a while to board and he thinks that she may be more tired than he thought.

"It would take about 3 hours for us to reach our destination so in the meantime you better get some sleep." He says as he leads her to a couch.

He gets up and asks a stewardess to get him some scotch and Elizabeth a blanket and some water.

He then proceeds to give orders to his pilot.

As he returns to Lizzie he is holding a briefcase which she assumed has something to do with their plans.

"We'll take off in two minutes, get some rest. I will have to read up on a few things and iron up some details for our plans"

"Will you tell me what our plans are?"

"I'll tell you about it after we arrive there and got some rest." He replies.

She drifts off to sleep as they took off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2. I've never been to Cuba and I just used photos I saw on the net to describe it. I hope you enjoy reading.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Blacklist

After they landed in Cuba they were picked up by a black Mercedes-Benz. With Liz by his side, Red greeted the man standing beside the car. He was tall, brown and has the same body build as Dembe.

"Raul! It's so wonderful to see you. Thank you for picking us up, I am very much exhausted. This here is Elizabeth. Elizabeth this is Raul, he works for us." Red said with his usual jovial tone.

"So nice to meet you Elizabeth, if you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask me."

"I won't, thank you." Elizabeth said with a polite smile.

All three of them proceed to go in the car.

Liz leans her body slightly to Red as they sit and he realizes that she is getting more comfortable towards him since she realized what he has done for her. But it still pains him because as much as he wants Lizzie to trust him and be comfortable with him he didn't want it to happen this way, for her to carry the burden that he has been trying to hide from her and he cannot help but blame himself.

Liz meanwhile has been looking out the window for most of the ride. Wherever she looks she sees classic cars and beautiful antique buildings, it's like she's in a 1950's movie. She then wonders what kind of place they would stay. As she muses, Raymond has been talking to Raul in Spanish to which she assumes has to do with their plans while in Cuba. She doesn't really know how long they will stay in this country.

She then sees two armed men in front of the gate of a beautiful house and she got excited when she realized that this is where they would be staying. It has a very exquisite front yard decorated with different flowers and plants.

Red then squeezes her hand and says, "We're here."

"It's beautiful Red."

"I'm glad you like it."

They got out of the car and Raymond leads her to the house.

Raymond gave her a tour of the house showing her the living room, kitchen, dining area, bedrooms and the study. But what surprised her even more was that at the back of the house was a pool and if you go further than that was a path that leads to a beautiful white sand beach.

"It's breathtaking." Liz said with her mouth hanging slightly open.

"It is. I'll leave you to it then for you to get comfortable. I'm in desperate need of a shower."

As Liz was familiarizing herself with the place, she hears Raymond going down the stairs and was amused with his clothing. He was wearing a flowery dress shirt along with brown pants.

As if reading her mind he says with a boyish grin, "Contrary to what you believe I do wear some casual clothes."

She laughs at that statement.

"Now we need to discuss our plans." He said seriously, and took a seat at the arm chair and motions for her to sit on the couch.

"Don't you want to rest first? You didn't sleep on the plane on the way here."

"It will have to wait. This is more important."

She just nods her head, takes her seat on the couch and waits for him to speak again. She noticed that he was biting his cheek, it was one of his tells that we was contemplating on saying something.

"What were you thinking Lizzie, killing the United States Attorney General?" He said with a raised voice.

"As bad as Tom Connolly is and with the proof we have against him and the Cabal there is no way that the United States government would clear you of your crime."

"He threatened my friends, Red. He threatened Cooper, Ressler, Samar, Aram, including you. He said that he would charge you with the death penalty and I lost control."

"As much as I appreciate you trying to protect me Lizzie, even though I explicitly told you not to, look at where your actions got you. You made yourself a target not only of the Cabal but also of the United States government. From how I see it you only have one choice, I could send you away to one of my most secure safe house where our enemies could not find you. I will give you my best resources. "

"I don't want that. We need to fix this Red. We need to bring down the Cabal, and I will not let you do it without me."She said with eager eyes.

"Lizzie, it's for the best."He said with a pleading tone.

"I said no, Red. I want to help you. And as much as you think I'll be safe hidden in some corner of the world, I'd feel safer if I'm with you."

"I know that you feel some sort of debt to me because I tried to protect you from your past Elizabeth but you don't owe me anything and you don't have to stick around and help me. You don't want this. You should have just sailed away with Tom when you had the chance. That way none of this would ever have happened."He said spitefully.

"Is that what this is about? Are you trying to send me away because I asked Tom for help and not you?"She said with tears pooling in her eyes.

"You should have come to me. And we both know that you asked Tom for more than just help Lizzie." He said with a bitter tone.

"I know I made a bad decision Red! You don't have to shove it to my face."She yelled with frustration and ran up to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think by sending reviews. It's fuel to my writing. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to focus on how their relationship will develop and not so much on the details of how they will bring down the Cabal. I hope that is alright, but nothing is set in stone yet cause I just write whatever comes to me. I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. Thank you so much for the reviews and follows.

Raymond has stayed contemplating on the couch. He didn't mean to bring up the Tom issue this early and in that manner but she was being irrational for not accepting his offer to protect her better. He decided to let her calm down first before he will approach her and apologize later.

She was sobbing as she ran up to her room. She cannot believe that he would want for her to be tucked away in some corner of the earth like a princess who cannot defend herself.

"I can protect myself and I can help him fix this mess." She thought to herself.

But what hurt her most was that he said that she should have just ran away with Tom. It made her feel like a burden and a nuisance to him. She probably ruined his entire plan with what she did. She cannot stop the tears from falling when she remembered the look he gave her when he brought up how she chose Tom and not him when she needed comfort. His look was filled with pain and the slightest hint of distaste. She must have been crying louder than she thought because moments later she heard him ran upstairs and knock at her door.

"Lizzie, are you alright? Please open this door."

She was having difficulty breathing because of trying to hold back her tears.

"Lizzie, answer me please."He said with a pleading tone.

She finally got a hold of herself and willed herself to answer.

"I'm fine Red. Please go away."She choked out.

"I can hear you having trouble breathing through the walls, open this door or I will open it for you."He was really starting to worry.

He would find a way to get in her room either way so she just decides to walk to the door and open it.

He was greatly distraught the moment he saw her face. Her eyes were bloodshot and her face was red with tears trailing down. He cannot stop the tears that are building in his eyes because he knows that he is the reason for Lizzie being in this state.

"Lizzie."He said her name like a prayer as she strides towards the bed and takes a seat.

He follows suit and takes a seat beside her.

"What do you want Red?"She said with eyes downcast, clearly tired from crying.

He takes a hold of her hands and tilts his head so he can look straight through her eyes.

"Lizzie, I 'm so sorry for what I said earlier. It was uncalled for and I deeply regret having said it. I will make it up to you, please forgive me." He said and adjusts the strands of hair that are covering her face.

She was starting to whimper again as she says, "I'm sorry too Red. I know that I should have come to you when I needed help and not to Tom. I got confused and I realize now what a bad decision I made going to him. I saw hate in your eyes when you brought up Tom. Are you mad at me Red?"

He began to wrap his wrap his arm around her body to comfort her while his other hand was holding her hands. She leaned in and rested her head on the crook of his neck.

"Oh, sweetheart, I could never get mad at you." He kept on repeating that phrase and showered her head with kisses until she calmed down.

They stayed in that position for what seemed like ages.

He felt hear breath steady and he settled her on the bed.

Her arm was wrapped around his waist and he had to slowly remove it in order to not wake her up.

Before leaving her room he kissed her on the forehead.

He looked at his watch and saw at it was already 8pm. The last time he slept was the car ride on the way to the tarmac and he can feel the recent events have already caught up with him. He had to get some rest for just a few hours.

He was walking away as quiet as he could out of her room in order to not wake but it was to no avail as he hears her call his name.

"Red."She said weakly.

"Please stay with me here. I keep on having nightmares and it scares me. Please."She was pleading with him and how could he deny his Lizzie such a request.

He turns on his toes and says, "Alright, if it will make you sleep better."

"It will."She replies barely above a whisper.

He climbs the bed with hesitation and wonders what the hell he is doing here with Lizzie. She faces him and drapes her arm across his stomach and uses his arm as her pillow. He was too tired to think of the implication of this. For the meantime he will just savor this moment with Lizzie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to review and let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy reading. Please tell me your comments and suggestions about the story.  
> Disclaimer : I don't own the blacklist.

They both slept comfortably in each others arms. Red chest freely used by Lizzie as her pillow and her arm draped on his middle. Red, inhaling the smell of her hair as he sleeps and his arms wrapped protectively around her body. They stayed like this through the night and the morning.

It was Red who was the first to wake up at about 2 in the afternoon. He hasn't felt this well-rested in so long. There's one problem though, he cannot feel his arm because Lizzie was lying on it. He looked at her and he can't help but smile. She looked very peaceful as she sleeps. He was groaning as he tries to set his arm free, careful not to wake her, but her weight was concentrated on it.

"Lizzie." He shook her lightly.

"Lizzie, wake up."

She slowly opened her eyes to adjust to the light and slightly lifts her head.

"What Red?"

"I'm so sorry to wake you, but as much as I enjoy being your pillow, I can't quite feel my arm anymore."

That's when she realized that her head was laying on her chest and her body was crushing his arm.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

He then removed his arm from under her and sighed with relief at the pleasure of his arm being able to relax.

She then proceeds to rest her head on the pillow facing him.

He was massaging his arm in attempt to get its feeling back.

"I'm really sorry Red. Is your arm going to be alright?"She said with a slight grin.

"If you're sorry then why are you smiling? Does my discomfort bring you such joy?" He said, laughing weakly.

"You know I'm only kidding." She responds.

She then reaches for his arm and starts to massage it. "Thank you though, really, for staying with me."

"I'll always be here for you if you need me sweetheart, never forget that."

She can't help but blush at the statement.

"I know that. I've always known that. I want us to talk. About the things we failed to discuss yesterday. But we need to do it properly, Red. I don't want to fight with you. Can we do that?"

He nods.

I'm sorry about what I said yesterday. I was out of line. And I promise not to let my temper get the best of me."He said with regret in his eyes.

"It's already forgotten. And I promise to stay civil in our discussion and not run to my room when things get intense."

"Why don't we discuss things over lunch? I'm famished. I'll cook." He said and got up from the bed.

"Okay, I'll take a shower and be right down."

They have plenty of supplies to it wasn't hard for Raymond to decide on what to cook.

Minutes later he can hear her walking down the stairs.

"Mmhh, what smells so delicious?"

"It's Fettuccine Alfredo with Bacon. A chef in Italy who is a dear friend of mine taught me the recipe. It should be done in a few minutes. In the meantime, why don't you get comfortable so we can talk?"

She takes a seat at the table. "Where do you want us to start?"

"Well, why won't you let me protect you and hide you away from our enemies Lizzie? This is our best course of action."

"Because I want to help you, I know I can help you. I don't want to be tucked away in some corner of the world while you fend off our enemies. I'll worry not knowing what's going on with you."

"Lizzie." He interrupted.

"No, just let me finish."

He nods.

"Truth be told, I worry about you Red, even if you are just nearby. God knows what I would do if I am miles away from you and have no idea what you are up to. I care about you Red. Why can't you just accept that?"

Tears were starting to build on his eyes as she talked.

"You don't want this Lizzie. Trust me on this. You deserve better."

"Don't tell me what I want Red. What if this is what I want, being on the run with you." She was starting to raise her voice and she tries her best to stay calm.

"Then you will slowly become like me. A monster, as you so pointed out multiple times."

Their food has finished cooking so Raymond had to attend to it and delay their talk. Liz grabbed the plates and cutlery and sets it on the table. She began to approach him as he set placed their food on the table and touched his cheek.

"Red you're not a monster. At first I thought you were but that was before I knew you, before I really knew you. And trust me you are not a monster. A monster wouldn't try to block off my memory so my sins won't come to haunt me. A monster wouldn't help me escape the Cabal and the FBI. And a monster wouldn't cook this wonderful meal and share it with me." She said smiling, trying to lighten the mood.

He tried to release a chuckle and wasn't able to stop as a tear fell from his eyes and went to his cheeks where her hands are. She wipes his tear with her fingers.

"Come on. Let's eat while the food's still warm." He said, clearly overwhelmed by the situation. He grabs her hand and places a soft and tender kiss to her knuckles.

Both of them began to take their seat on the table.

"I'm not going to rush you with this decision Lizzie. We still have to lay low for about three weeks or a month for the heat to die down. And if you still feel strongly about this decision after that time, then I won't argue with you."

"Deal." She said with a smile for being able to reason with Red.

She then takes a bite of the meal he has prepared.

"Wow! This is just delicious. You must teach me how to cook this." She said as she takes another mouthful.

"Maybe I will. We clearly have plenty of time on our hands."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have comments and suggestions please tell me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'm sorry I wasn't able to update this story, it has been a crazy week but hopefully things will get better. I am very grateful for all of you and your feedback. I hope you are still enjoying this story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the blacklist

Red woke up bright and early for the day and headed to Liz's room to wake her up. She was hugging her pillow tightly and he can see some minor evidence that she probably cried in her sleep. They've been staying at the house for four days now, and given what she's been through, she's been coping nicely. She still gets nightmares at night and Red has to come to her aid but apart from that she has been perfectly fine.

"Lizzie." Red gently pats her on the shoulder trying to wake her from her slumber.

"Lizzie, you need to wake up if you want us to go fishing."

"Red, it's still five in the morning. Wake me up in two hours." She said after glancing at the clock.

"I told you we have to start early. There's nothing like witnessing the sun rise in the middle of the ocean."

She released a small groan.

"Come on, get ready. You can sleep on the yacht, while I search for a place for us to fish." He said excitedly while nudging her.

"Alright, alright, I'll get ready."She said while yawning.

"Great! I'll make us some coffee."

She couldn't decide on what to wear so she just goes for a tan colored pants and a light yellow top.

She heads down to the dining area and sees him reading the newspaper with his glasses hanging at the edge of his nose.

"I could get used to seeing him like this." She thought to herself.

She must have been staring for a while because before she knows it he was addressing her already.

"There you are, I thought you have fallen back to sleep."

She walked to take a sit at the table as he got her coffee.

"I couldn't decide on what to wear." She replied.

It was then that she noticed his attire. He was wearing grey cargo pants and a brown plaid shirt with the top half unbuttoned revealing his grey undershirt. She found him devilishly attractive.

He hands him her coffee and says, "Which reminds me, we need to go do some shopping for your clothes. I'm sorry if the wardrobe prepared here is quite limited."

"That would be lovely." She said as she took a sip of her coffee and he goes back to reading the newspaper.

Minutes later they were riding the car going to the marina where his yacht was parked.

She was wandering about at the marina while Red gave instructions to Raul. She was surprised when Raul left and drove away.

"What? He's not coming with us?"She asked.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Do you even know how to operate a yacht Red? I mean, I've never even seen you drive a car."

"I think you're forgetting that I was once in the Navy, Lizzie. And just because you've never seen me drive doesn't mean I don't know how to." He said defensively.

"Okay, no need to get all defensive on me Red." She said while chuckling.

He just grinned at her, took her arm and led her to his yacht.

It was just a small yacht. There is a couch, a mini bar, a table where you could eat and a small bedroom. It looked very luxurious.

"This looks amazing Red, and very luxurious. What's the name of this yacht?"

"Well, I don't know. I haven't thought of a name just yet. Maybe you could name it." He said while going walking to the cockpit.

He took a seat and clasped his hands.

"Alright, how do we do this." He said more to himself in a low voice.

"You've got to be kidding me." She said quite nervously.

"I'm only kidding." He said as he stifles a laugh.

She watched him carefully as he operated the yacht.

"Alright, this seems to be a good place to stop. Why don't you head out to the deck while I get our equipments." He said after minutes of looking for the perfect spot.

"Okay." She said excitedly.

She walked out to the deck and was amazed at the view. The sun was already starting to rise. Red was right, there's really nothing quite like it.

A few moments later he walked out to the deck and found her gape at the view.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

His statement pulled her out of her reverie.

She turned to his direction and smiled.

"I am. Thank you for dragging me out of bed to bring me here." She said with a little chuckle.`

She then approached him and gave him a warm hug, burying her head on his chest.

"Anytime, my dear." He said, hugging her back and kissing the top of her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so very sorry that it took such a long time for me to update this story. It has been a very hectic few months for me. Anyway I hope you would still continue to read this story. Also I read a challenge on the Lizzinton FB page about a challenge to fanfic writers to write something and that has been enough of a kick for me to continue this story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the Blacklist

Liz waited for Red at the deck of his yacht as he is preparing their equipment for fishing. She took a step towards the hand rails and took a deep breath, taking in the fresh breeze that only the open sea could provide. She closed her eyes as she tried to reflect on what has transpired between him and Red these past few days. Funny how she's in the FBI most wanted list yet in this moment she has never felt more secure than she does now. And there's no doubt in her mind that it's because of Red.

"Lizzie." Red calls to her, but it fell on deaf ears.

"Lizzie". He tries again, this time with more volume.

She was startled. She fell deep to her reverie that she didn't even realize he was calling her.

"Sorry, I spaced out for a moment." She said, taking a step towards him.

"What were you thinking about?"He said as he hands her the fishing pole.

Taking the fishing pole from him she replies, "Nothing to be worried about."

He nods though not fully convinced with her answer.

He then proceeds to take a seat on a chair situated on the deck of the yacht as he puts the bait on the pole. She then proceeds to take a seat beside him and proceeds to do the same.

"Sam used to take me fishing almost every month when I was a kid. Every month I would look forward to it because there's something about fishing that brings this peaceful aura."She said, giving a bittersweet smile. "I miss him."

"I'm sorry."He said as he saw the sadness starting to fill her eyes.

"I'm sorry too."She said.

"You know fishing doesn't only bring this sentiment of peace but also melancholia. At least it does for me."He said, biting the side of his cheek as he usually does when contemplating something.

"How so?"

"I remember this one time when I took my daughter fishing for the first time. She was so excited to go that she was even the one who woke me up that morning." He said smiling as he recalled the memory.

"We went to the pier in the morning and there were a lot of families their also fishing. I would never forget the look on her face as she caught her first fish. But then again she didn't want for it to die so she returned it to the sea moments later."He said as he chuckled.

"That's cute. I think I probably did the same on my first catch."She said as she moved a little closer to him.

"We never got to go fishing again after that first time. Of course, she kept on asking me for us to go but I couldn't find the time. I was quickly going up through the ranks and free time was hard to come by."He said as the grin disappeared on his face and got replaced with regret and sadness.

Liz just stared at him and placed held his hands in an attempt to comfort him.

"I wish we could have gone fishing for one more time."Her actions caught him a bit off guard but who was he to reject the comfort that this beautiful woman is offering him.

"I'm sure she cherished that moment with you greatly."She said, offering him a smile and nudging at his hands.

"I hope so."

They sat in comfortable silence for the next half hour, as no words have to be said, just the presence of each other enough to pacify their musings.

Moments later Liz felt like a fish finally took notice to her bait.

"I think I got something here!"She calls Red excitedly as she stood up.

"Well reel it in then."

"I think it's big. It feels pretty heavy. Could you help me?"Liz asked, struggling a bit to keep her grip on the pole.

Red immediately comes to her aid as they both try to reel the fish in.

"Steady, steady."Red keeps on repeating the words.

"There you go. Almost there, got it!"Said Red and pats her back.

"Wow it really is big. Do you think we should put it back in the water?"Asks Lizzie

"I think it's only right."He replied.

As the moment calmed down Liz asked Red if she could get him anything inside.

"A beer would probably be nice."Red answered.

"It's very early for you to be drinking already."

"Please…"He replied giving her puppy eyes.

"Alright, but just one." She replied, unable to resist the look he's giving her.

When she returned to the deck, Red was leaning on the hand rails clearly in deep thought.

She decided to join him and tell him something.

"Here's your drink."She said as she handed it to him.

"Thank you."He flashes him a smile.

"Thank you."She replied to him as well.

"For what?"He asked slightly confused.

"For sharing that story of your daughter with me. I know it must have been hard for you to tell that story."She said, and plants a light kiss on his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think about this chapter.


	7. I'll Be Here for You Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are people still reading this? Anyhow, here's chapter 7.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Blacklist

It has been a very pleasant day so far for the both of them. Red shared stories of his youth to Lizzie as they were fishing and she was completely enamored by them. She loved the way he told those stories. His voice filled with jubilation and his hands flailing around for emphasis.

They are on their way home now, walking at the beach, his arm looped around hers. It's around 4pm in the afternoon already and they are both exhausted evident in the pace that they are going. She is a bit worried for Red, she could hear him panting softly and she knows that he needs to rest for a bit. She was a bit hesitant when he asked if she wanted to walk home because she knows that he hasn't fully recovered yet from the gunshot wound he received.

"Why don't we stop here for a while Red? I need to catch my breath."She says out loud and slowly takes a seat on the sand.

"Alright." He replies and puts his hands on her shoulder for support as he takes a seat.

The weather was partly cloudy and with some indication that it might rain sometime later. Lizzie was searching her bag for the water that she packed earlier. Red is still concentrating on composing himself from all the walking.

"Here, drink this." Says Lizzie as she hands him some water.

"Ahh, thank you sweetheart."

'Sweetheart.' She thought to herself and showed a slight grin. She doesn't know what it is she feels about him and she doesn't what to address it right now. However, him calling her with endearing terms made her feel giddy inside.

"We need to go. I think it might start to rain."She heard him say. He was making a move to get up but she puts her hands on her shoulder to stop him.

"Few more minutes, I'm still catching my breath."She said.

He knows that she is doing this for him to get some rest.

"I know what you're doing Lizzie."He said.

"What?"She replied with a high tone.

"You heard me panting and now you're pretending to be out of breath to get me to rest."He said with a slight chuckle.

He actually found it quite endearing. He delighted in the fact that Lizzie feels the need to look after him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She replied, smirking at him.

He waited for a few minutes and noticed that the sky was starting to get dark.

"We really must go now sweetheart. It's going to rain soon. We are only 5-10 minutes away."

"Oh, alright." She said jumping to her feet. "Let's go." Offering him her hand to help him up.

He grabs on to her hands and continues their walk in the same manner they did earlier. His arm looped around hers.

Droplets of rain were already starting to fall and they were still a half kilometer away from their house.

"We need to hurry or we might get sick."He said as he starts to quicken the pace.

"I can already see our house. Don't rush yourself."She replied

'Our house' Red can't help but smile when he heard Lizzie say those. Who would've thought that he'd be living in the same house as Lizzie. He would have preferred if the circumstances were different and they weren't being hunted by the FBI and the Cabal but he'll take what he can.

They arrived at their house slightly damped. They were greeted at the gate by Raul who looked quite worried.

"You should have let me pick you up after your fishing Raymond."

"It's fine Raul. We walked home. It's good for my recovery." Red replied.

As they entered the house Lizzie tells Red that she will take a shower. She suggests he do the same to avoid getting sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!


	8. I'll Be Here for You Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review

Liz went up the stairs into her room and lied down on the bed to rest before taking a shower. And she can't help but wonder about her and Red. Every day Red reveals a part of himself to her and the more she finds out the more she realizes how fascinated she was by him. She always found him to be attractive with his custom tailored suits and handpicked hats.  
'Fedora' she thought to herself. 'God he looks good in those'. She blushes at the thought.  
She then gets up to get rid of her thoughts and heads to the bathroom to take a much needed bath.

Red decided to stay in the living room and sit in the sofa for a while to rest. That's when Raul came knocking in the room.  
"Enter." Red said loudly.  
"Dembe wants to speak to you."Said Raul and hands Red a phone.  
"Dembe! Give me some good news."Red said rather chirpy.  
"Well our attacks at the cabal proved to be working. They are now scrambling. The mass media and public scrutiny clearly startled them."  
"Well that's good to hear. How about our dear old friends the FBI?"  
"Ressler is in charge of the task force now and they are investigating whether Cooper was an accomplice to the killing of Tom Conolly."  
"Have they any knowledge of our location?"  
"As usual they're chasing ghosts. You are still safe at your current location. I'll immediately let you know otherwise."  
Red laughed at that statement. "Aah the FBI, still learned nothing."  
"How has your recovery been Raymond? Have you been doing your therapy?  
"I have. In fact just minutes ago I walked like 3 kilometers with Lizzie when we were on our way home from our fishing trip." Red said a bit proud of himself.  
"Good. And how is she?"  
"She seems comfortable and-"  
"Is that Dembe you're talking to?" She whispered to his hear.  
He didn't realize that she has already come down from her room. He was surprised, more by how face is to his.  
"Why don't you talk to him he's asking about you. I'm gonna take a shower." Red said as he holds out the phone for her.  
"Hello."Said Liz  
"Hello Elizabeth. How have you been? Raymond tells me you two went on a fishing trip."  
"I'm doing alright considering what happened. And the fishing trip surely helped. Thank you for asking."  
"That's good to hear."Dembe replied. "How has Raymond been? I know he gets a bit cranky with him recovering and all."

"Well he has his moments, but it's nothing I can't handle."Liz said smilingly.

"Well, please make sure he does his therapy. The doctor suggested he take a walk every day. He still gets tired easily though, so if you could get Raul to accompany him that would be great."

"I will. We actually took a walk earlier, and I think he's betting better. And I would have no problem accompanying him."

"Well that's even better then. I'm sure he would appreciate it."Dembe replied, feeling happy for his friend. She seems to have finally come around for Red.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think


End file.
